IRB: A Review of Human Subjects Research is a periodical published ten times a year and is intended to be a forum for communicating information and ideas to all those concerned with research involving human subjects --primarily members of institutional review boards (IRBs), but also researchers, grants administrators, lawyers, government officials, and others. It is the only periodical exclusively devoted to this increasingly important subject, and it contains concrete articles about immediate problems (interpretations of new regulations, effects of lawsuits, etc.) as well as more theoretical discussions of the ethics of research. Subscribers include medical schools, colleges, universities, medical and professional associations, drug companies, foundations, grants administrators, public and private hospitals, private and public research facilities, researchers, law schools, law firms, laboratories, mental health facilities, theological seminaries, and representatives of local, state, and federal government agencies.